gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Packer
The Packer is a car-carrying vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description GTA Vice City — GTA San Andreas In GTA Vice City, the Packer could not transport vehicles, but in GTA San Andreas it can carry two or three, due to the ability to elevate part of the ramp. However, cars can still roll off at sudden stops or other sudden movements also the truck can unexpectedly suddenly stop as if it hit the car you are carrying head on. The Packer can also be used as a stunt ramp. It is possible to safely store one car on the Packer in GTA San Andreas, due to its ability to move the upper ramp up and down; this is done by driving it onto the bottom ramp and slowly closing the top ramp down. If the ramp goes go too far down, however, the car will get crushed and explode. The player must have a good touch to keep the car safely in place. The Packer in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas bears a resemblance to the 1986 Peterbilt 379 Car Carrier. The Packer is slow and hard to control due to its long body and wheelbase. But it can push small cars away and has fair brakes. GTA IV The Packer in GTA IV has a cab over engine design and is manufactured by MTL. In addition to the ramp that was available on previous versions of the Packer, it now comes with flatbed and tanker variations (the tanker's content is unknown). The ramp does not touch the ground so it can't be used for transporting cars or doing stunts. However, its shorter wheel base makes the truck slightly more maneuverable, but does not make up for its still poor speed. It is based on a Kenworth K-100. Trivia , GTA San Andreas.]] * A unique light green colored Packer appears in the mission Cop Wheels in GTA San Andreas. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Packer fetching $4,000. * The Packer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. Locations GTA Vice City * InterGlobal Films Studios, Prawn Island * Near the Boatyard in Viceport * On the airport ramp in Escobar International Airport GTA San Andreas * Usually spawns in the countryside or desert * Usually parked in a gas station on the western outskirts of Las Venturas * Usually seen in Ocean Docks and its vicinity. GTA IV * The Packer spawns at industrial areas. * Parked near the old Sprunk Factory, Niblick Street, Tudor, Alderney. * A Packer is seen blocking the road in the ending of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. The player is able to take it, unless its driver drives away in it. }} es:Packer de:Packer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks